


If We Have Each Other

by jeonghair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghair/pseuds/jeonghair
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime had never felt attached to someone until he met Oikawa Tooru, he finally felt that he found his other half, the half that he had been missing for all of his life.Tooru Oikawa may be seen as smiley and jovial, however, is there something behind that bright smile of his? Does he really seem as happy as he puts up to be? Or was it all just fake?After all, they say: ''Two broken souls will always mend each other."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> Abuse, suicide attempts, depression, mental illness
> 
> This is the first time I am writing a Haikyuu story so please enjoy lol  
> A little angsty  
> Also, I cannot describe places I’m so sorry

“So, it’s like a children’s home, right?” Hajime Iwaizumi asked as he scratched his head. He did not know how this whole thing started, three hours ago, he was at school, he remembers opening his math textbook and that is when a teacher stumbled into the classroom.

“Hajime Iwaizumi,” the teacher said as she stood in front of the class, frantically searching for the boy. Finally, she located him, sitting at the back of the classroom looking confused. “I need you to pack your bags and follow me,” she instructed. “We’re going to the principal’s office.”

Iwaizumi does not like the sound of this, it is something urgent, but what happened? He ignored all the curious looks coming from his classmates and the “ooh, Hajime’s screwed” coming from his friends. Finally, he finished packing as he headed towards the door, where that teacher was standing, he then nodded to his math teacher as a form of greeting before he left.

"How are you feeling today?” she asked as they started walking.

“Good.”

He lied. He did not feel good. He felt his insides start to flip, he felt like puking. Out of everyone, why does he need to be sent to the principal’s office? Iwaizumi was a good kid, sure he may be a little aggressive, but he has never broken a rule, he did not dare to.

“Ah, we are finally here.”

Great.  
The teacher knocked on the door before she opened the door and stepped in.

Iwaizumi could not believe who he saw.

His mother,

a lady he did not know

and the principal.

Obviously.

The principal looked up as the two ladies who were sitting opposite him turned around to look at him.

“Thank you, Kiyoko.” The principal smiled. “You may take your leave.”

The teacher bowed before she left, leaving Iwaizumi alone with three adults staring at him.

“Hajime, come here please.”  
He did as he was told.

The unknown lady then stood up.

“This is Miss Yachi, she’s an officer from the child protection services.” He said as the lady raised out her hand for Iwaizumi to shake.  
He took his out to shake it.

Yachi looked young, probably just a few years older than him, however, he was taller.

“Hi Iwaizumi, your mom, Mr. Tanaka, and I had a long talk. Anyways, I want to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay, ask away.”

“Not here, I need to bring you somewhere, you aren’t coming back”

“Oh”

Iwaizumi stared at his mother, who looked down.

“I’ve called a cab; it should be here any moment.” Yachi said as she stared at her phone, “Ah, it’s here! Come on Iwaizumi, we’re going down, say goodbye to your mother and Mr. Tanaka.”

“Bye, Mr. Tanaka. Bye…… Mom”

The principal waved at him while his mom just nodded.

As they were walking towards the carpark, where the cab was waiting for them, Iwaizumi asked.

“Where are we going?”

“Glad you asked, we’re going to the child protection center,” Yachi answered as she stepped into the cab, the seat beside the driver.

WHAT?  
She closed the door.

“It’s going to be a long ride, so you may rest here, if you fall asleep, I’ll wake you up, ok?” Yachi smiled.

Iwaizumi nodded.

Hajime Iwaizumi had a good childhood. He had two parents, who love each other, the only thing he did not have was close relatives but that was okay. After all, he had the perfect family and he was going to be happy for his whole life, right?

Wrong.

Iwaizumi was 10 when his father had passed away from cancer. It was said that he died in his sleep. Losing his father at such a young age broke Iwaizumi, but it must have torn his mother apart. After his funeral, she was not the same anymore, it was as if a demon had possessed her, she made a 180° change.

Every day, his mom would come home, drunk. She always vented out her anger all on Iwaizumi for no reason. At first, his mom would just use a bamboo stick to hit him however it had gone worse over the years, she started to throw beer bottles, luckily for Iwaizumi, none of them ever hit his head. She also strangled him, making him faint sometimes. It had been like that for a few years until this day happened, now Iwaizumi found himself in a cab taking him to a place he does not know, he just wants to go home.  
He knew his life sucks, but there is nothing he could do about it, he still believes his mother is still that beautiful, kind woman she used to be.

Suddenly his vision was blurry, great, he was tearing up.

He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“We’re here,” Yachi said, waking Iwaizumi up.

The boy rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, how long was it already?” He looked at his phone and figured out it had been about an hour.  
He then stepped out of the cab and stared at the tall building in front of him.

Iwaizumi had heard of this place before, from his teachers, where they taught him and his classmates the place where the government helps those families in need, especially those children who were abused. Iwaizumi thought it was an interesting place. Little did he know that he would come to this place.

He followed Yachi into the building and took the lift to the 3rd floor. Once they stepped out of the lift, he continued to follow Yachi to a room located at the corner of the hallway. It was an office. Many officers were either doing paperwork or talking on their phones, everyone seems busy. Finally, Yachi stopped in front of a door, where there was a small table, dividing the two chairs facing each other. It was plain white, it looked boring.

“You can stay here for a while, give me 5 minutes, I’ll be back soon.” Yachi smiled as she closed the door before going to her desk leaving the poor boy alone in this empty boring room.

A few minutes later, Yachi came back with a few pieces of paper, a pen, and a big bag of snacks and chocolates.

“You must be hungry, I’m sorry I don’t have a proper meal with me, but I have these snacks, feel free to take them,” Yachi said apologetically.

“It’s okay, thank you.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“Please put down your school bag and sit down.” She then said, probably confused on why Iwaizumi was still in the same position for the past 5 minutes.  
He did as he was told and sat down opposite her.

“Are you comfortable telling me what happened between you and your mother?”

Iwaizumi shook his head and looked down.

“Should I give you some time?”

Iwaizumi nodded his head, even though he was still looking down.

After a few minutes of silence, Iwaizumi revealed everything he remembered. From his father’s passing to his mother’s lunatic self, to the abuse. Yachi wrote every detail down. He was tearing up again. He finally looked up and saw Yachi’s concerned face. Even though Iwaizumi was taller than Yachi, he now felt way smaller and weaker than her.

“Do you need a hug?” Yachi asked.

A hug? No one asked him that before, it was weird but that is exactly what he needed right now.

He nodded again as Yachi embraced him to a hug.

It felt as if his mother hugged him again.

After that, Yachi asked him a few more questions before leaving to her desk for the second time.

He turned on his phone and looked through Instagram. The first person’s post he saw was none other than his ex-best friend, Yui Akari.

She was Iwaizumi’s first girl best friend. They met each other during volleyball practice, Akari was from the volleyball girls club. They would always go to the nearby restaurant together before going home. Iwaizumi hated to admit but he had a crush on her. She was beautiful, her long silky brown hair always swayed with the direction of the wind. Her big black eyes always sparkled like the stars in the night sky. However, she was toxic, Akari was smart, very smart. She would always get top grades within the whole grade while Iwaizumi was struggling, she would mock Iwaizumi about it, making him insecure. One day, he decided to ignore her, and soon the sensitive Akari broke ties with him.  
Iwaizumi had not got over it unlike Akari, who was popular and could easily forget he had ever existed. He missed her.

Finally, Yachi came back, emptyhanded. The stack of paper she went out with was gone; her face was masked with a worried look. She then sat on her chair and started fiddling with her lanyard.

“I’m unsure on how to tell you this, well it’s to help you and…”

“It’s okay, I won’t get mad.”

“You won’t be living with your mother for some time.”

“Oh.”

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment, sure, the idea did fascinate him, he has thought about it for a while, to leave his mother, to leave all his pain and problems away but he was too scared to do it, he also didn’t know what to after he left. Where will he stay? Who will cook for him?

“What about school? What about clothes? How long will I stay?” Iwaizumi panicked.

“I’ve found a place that is around your area, getting to school shouldn’t be a problem, I will bring you back, to pack your clothes, about a year.”

A YEAR?

Seeing Iwaizumi’s shocked face, Yachi comforted: “Don’t worry, the kids there are all boys of your age or younger. The kids there are nice. You’ll fit in in no time.”

Iwaizumi hated socializing; he also hates meeting new people, so he did not believe Yachi.

“So, what do I do there?”

“Well, it’s pretty relaxing there, you are free to do whatever you want, however, there are some sessions where you have to talk about your feelings.”

“So, it’s like children’s home?”

Yachi was silent, probably unsure of how to answer this question.

“Not really, anyways I’ve called a cab and it’s coming soon, I'm going to bring you to your house first, where you'll be packing your necessities .”

“Ok.”  
Yachi then brought Iwaizumi to the drop-off point in the building where the cab was waiting for them.

They have finally reached his house, as much it was filled with memories and nostalgia, it was also filled with pain and trauma. He will miss this place, but he would not choose to go back. He stepped into the semi terraced house and saw the person he was most dear to.

His mother.

He expected her to throw a fit and flame up but no. She just stood there, looking numb, emotionless, and tired. As if she gave up.

She probably did.

Iwaizumi tried to ignore her and started packing.

It was her fault that this happened.

It took him an hour to finish packing, the sun was starting to set and the view outside was beautiful, the clouds somehow blended into the sky making it look like a painting. Iwaizumi thought that some couples must be having the best day of their lives, admiring the beautiful sky, while having a picnic by the hill while Iwaizumi was going to be separated from his mom.

Guess their happiness is my misery. What a world we live in.

He pulled the straps of his bag and placed it on his shoulder, as he headed towards the door, he turned to see his mother for one last time, who was still in the same position before.

Iwaizumi hugged her.  
for one last time.

“Till we meet again, mom.” He said as they let go.

“I…. love…you”

“I love you too Hajime, I will miss you. Goodbye.”

He bolted towards the door where Yachi was standing outside another taxi.

As he got further away, he heard small sobs.


End file.
